eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1044 (25 October 1994)
Synopsis Phil and Kathy’s engagement was in full swing inside the Vic. Alone in a car outside was Grant. A single tear slid down his cheek as he listened to the dreadful truth over and over again. As Carol and Alan showed off their rock and roll dancing, Grant decided to make his move. He silently entered the pub, and put the tape into the stereo. After the confession rang out around the Vic, Grant beat a hasty exit. Kathy turned straight to Sharon, and slapped her, calling her a slut. Michelle tried to hurry all the onlookers out of the pub, until only she, Sharon, Kathy and Phil remained. Kathy was furious with everyone, even Michelle, for betraying her. Worried what he might do, Nigel decided to go looking for Grant. He had no luck and returned to the Vic. Phil was also searching for Grant and found him in the Arches. Although Grant warned Phil to stay away, fearing what he might do, he seemed in no mood for a fight. He crumpled into tears and begged Phil to tell him exactly what happened. Phil was convinced that the only way to sort it out was to fight. Fearing that he would lose his brother unless they sorted this out once and for all, he began to push Grant around. He rose to the bait and Phil got his fight. Nigel was still concerned, so headed out looking for Grant again. As he crept into the Arches, he found him sitting by the observation pit where Phil lay in a pool of blood. Cast Main cast *Steve McFadden as Phil *Ross Kemp as Grant *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Nicola Duffett as Debbie *Susan Tully as Michelle *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Elizabeth Kelly as Nellie *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Howard Antony as Alan *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Michael French as David *Mark Monero as Steve *Sophie Langham as Binnie Guest cast *David Roper as Geoff *Chris Pavlo as Barry the DJ Filming locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *45 Albert Square - Kitchen *Bridge Street *Kathy's Café *Turpin Road *Turpin Way *Mitchell's Autos Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Phil and Kathy's party goes off with a bang, underneath the arches the blood starts to flow, and Sharon realises things can never be the same again. *Scenes from this episode were incorporated in the BBC DVD The Best of EastEnders released on 26th November 2018. Important dialogue Dialogue is incorporated from a tape. Michelle Fowler: "What about Phil?" Sharon Mitchell: "What about him?" Michelle Fowler: "You slept with him, remember?" .............. Sharon Mitchell (about Phil): "I mean one minute I was looking at him and the next ripping each other's clothes off." Michelle Fowler: "And after?" Sharon Mitchell: "Well, it was like Phil was a nice side of Grant, without the other stuff, think that's why I fell in love with him. I even thought things would work out once when Grant was in prison, and me and Phil were together all the time." Category:1994 Episodes